Take Care of My Girlfriend
by Marii-Se
Summary: Yo ya no puedo hacerla feliz, te lo dejo Yamamoto. Pero aún así no quiero que pase, quiero que se quede conmigo, quiero que diga "no". GokuHaru SongFic


**Aqui mi con otro song-fic :D GokuHaru esta vez y TYL. De mi trio favorito wii, y con canción de mi nuevo vicio B2st (son bellos) No tengo mucho tiempo a si que pido perdon por los fics atrasados de verdad disculpen. un Regalo pa que no me odien ^^**

**Canción: **Take Care of My Girlfriend (Say No)

**Interprete: **B2st

**_KHR no es mio es de amano :D

* * *

_**

_Girl_

_please, say_

_No, No, No, No_

_NO_

Esas eran las palabras que repetía en su mente una y otra vez. Esas malditas palabras egoístas. Pero no quería aceptarlo, y a pesar de haberlo dejado pasar, no podía dejar de desear que todo acabará, por esta vez, como lo quería. Era su único consuelo mientras caminaba hacía su departamento; aunque normalmente se quedaba en la mansión Vongola, esa noche no la podía pasar bajo el mismo techo que él.

_Maldito Yamamoto_

Sí, sin duda todo era culpa suya. Y es que, ¿se le había muerto la último neurona? o ¿por fin perdió la cordura?. Su platica de esa tarde se repetía en su cabeza con claridad. Como había entrado a su oficina con un "¿Podemos hablar? es importante" y su sonrisa, esta vez no tan despreocupada como era lo normal. Fue eso lo que lo intrigo e hizo que no lo mandará al diablo o a que fuera a molestar a otra persona. Craso error.

_"-¿Q-que?..¿Qué dijiste?- dijo sin creerlo y con los ojos fijos en el guardián de la lluvia. _

_-lo que oíste-dijo serio pero sin quitar su sonrisa, estaba algo nervioso- se que es repentino, pero quiero intentarlo. Sé lo que paso entre ustedes, por eso quería hablar contigo primero-"_

_Hoy mi amigo me preguntó_

_si podía salir contigo_

_Ya que tú y yo hemos terminado_

_Dijo que te abrazaría en mi lugar_

_"-¿Desde cuando te gusta ella?- interrogó más calmado, casi incrédulo._

_-Bueno, es un poco díficil de explicar. Hemos estado hablando y saliendo..Como amigos-aclaró- y creo que empezó a atraerme, quiero tener una oportunidad...si es posible-_

_-!Tsk!-bufó tomando un manojo de papeles y sentándose de nuevo- que tontería, no sé para que me lo vienes a decir- golpeo los papeles contra la mesa "acomodándolos"- Haz lo que se te de la gana, no soy tu niñera ni tampoco la de ella- esto último hizo que dejara los papeles quietos."_

_Eso, eso esta bien_

_Vete, vete ya_

_Esta bien, ya no tenemos nada que nos relacione más_

_"-jajaja, si ya sé que es tonto, pero de verdad creí que sería mejor hablar contigo primero, ya sabes lo correcto- dijo Yamamoto más aliviado y con su actitud de siempre- ¿y qué? ¿Tengo tu permiso?-_

_-!Tsk! ya te lo dije idiota del béisbol, no me metas, haz lo que quieras-y volvió a acomodar los papeles._

_-Lo siento, Gokudera-dijo algo cabizbajo. _

¿Perdón? ¿Por qué pidió perdón? era ridículo pensar que estaba haciendo algo malo.

_Gokudera suspiro y se quito los lentes._

_-Ya deja de hacer el ridículo, me enferma. Ve y sal con ella. Seguro te ira muy bien- y se enserió- ella necesita a un tipo tranquilo y con tacto como tú."_

_Deja de lamentarte, no me duele el corazón_

_Se un buen novio para ella en mi lugar_

Eso fue lo que pasó, así le había dejado a Haru a su compañero y amigo. Lo había hecho, acepto su relación. Entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan mal?. Claro que lo sabía. No la había podido olvidar, fue una estupida pelea lo que había hecho que terminaran, y una razón importante era la que no había dejado que volvieran. Gokudera no lo permitiría.

_No puedo admitir que _

_no duermo en las noche por ella_

_Forzando una sonrisa le doy valor_

_para que vaya a ti_

_Oh, Girl_

Por qué era tan jodidamente difícil sacar todo este dolor, acaso no fue él el que puso esa barrera. Haru le diría que sí, estaba seguro. Yamamoto era un gran tipo, amable y gentil -aunque nunca lo admitiría- sin duda el novio que cualquier chica querría. Pero en su interior no podía dejar de pensar e imaginar el rechazo de ella para el moreno, quería que se hiciera realidad. Quería que lo estuviera esperando en su apartamento para contarle que se había negado.

_¿Como no puedes ver_

_que todavía te sigo amando?_

___Mi corazón no p_arece dejarte ir 

Rechaza lo

_Say no_

No lo dejes entrar a tu vida

_No_

No compartas lo que es mio

_No_

No dejes que tome mi puesto

___No_

_Dile que no, dile que tu corazón sigue esperándome_

Lo peor sin duda fue qué después de aceptarlo, Yamamoto no se quiso ir. Y tampoco dejo de hablar.

_"jajaja...y...¿Tienes algún consejo?- preguntó inocente_

_-¿Eh?-_

_-Un consejo. Algo que necesite saber sobre ella, ya sabes, para no meter la pata-_

_-Eres experto en eso, Idiota del Béisbol- Aclaró- A demás ¿qué no, según TÚ, ustedes ya eran muy cercanos?._

_-Claro, hemos trabajado en eso-respondió tranquilo y con la mirada distraída, no parecía tener mucho interés- pero no lo sé todo como tú-_

_Gokudera desvío su mirada con orgullo e indiferencia, luego la suavizo meditando un poco"_

_No puede beber mucho y le molesta el humo del cigarrillo_

_No le gusta estar sola_

_Entonces __siempre__ acompáñala _

_"-Ahh no lo sé-dijo frustrado golpeando lo papeles- le gustan los dulces y pasteles, la ropa...en especial los disfraces...ahh...el parque- enumeró_

_-Jajaja Sí, Gokudera, como a cualquier chica-dijo Yamamoto divertido- ¿algo más especifico?-_

_-Ah bueno! le...gusta leer! y caminar en las mañanas, tiene la tendencia de levantarse muy temprano, siempre enérgica-una sonrisa se grabó en su rostro mientras seguía- habla sin parar y se molesta cuando no le respondes con más que un "sí" o un "no", siempre quiere saber lo que piensas. Su postre favorito...-y siguio sin parar"_

_Siempre celebra su cumpleaños y aniversarios y_

_No sé por qué te estoy diciendo esto._

_Gokudera dejo de hablar de repente al darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Yamamoto, ya ensimismado como oyente también cambio su expresión ante el sobresalto de su compañero._

_-¿Demonios que estoy diciendo?- dijo llevandose la mano a la cara y con una sonrisa nerviosa- ¿viste lo que me haces hacer idiota?_

_-Es normal que te sientas así- dijo comprensivo y Gokudera alzo la mirada-te mirabas tan feliz hablando de ella, de verdad la extrañas._

_-Callate!- negó orgulloso- ella y yo no somos nada ahora, a demás tengo cosas que hacer, ya lárgate-dijo tomando la pila de papeles y acomodándolos-vete-susurró. El moreno se paró y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir..._

_-¿Sabes? mientras mas lo niegues, más dolerá. Y esos papeles ya están suficientemente rectos jajaja...y ...ella te extraña tanto como tú a ella-añadió y salio de la habitación dejando a un conmocionado Gokudera"_

_Se que lo lamentaré si doy la espalda_

_Pero seguiré actuando genial_

Llegó a su hogar, se quito la chaqueta y fue a sentarse en el sofá. Automáticamente, Uri salio de debajo del mueble y se acostó en su regazo. Bueno al menos alguien lo recibía en casa. Estaba algo sorprendido por la actitud del felino mientras lo acariciaba, si alguien no lo perdonó por su ruptura con Haru, fue el animalito. A él le agradaba mucho ella, y en especial porque le preparaba deliciosos platillos que aprendía por allí y lo consentía mucho, luego de que se fue, Uri no se aparecía mucho, siempre escondido en un rincón. Parece que esta vez sentía el dolor profundo de su amo.

_A espaldas de mi amigo _

_triste voy a estar_

_Y le rogaré que no_

Tomó a Uri y lo dejo en el sofá, camino hacía la cocina, un extraño olor a limón le penetro la nariz. Un momento, ¿la cocina estaba limpia?.

-Imposible-susurro mirando alrededor como todo estaba acomodado y reluciente. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se concentraron en algo, en uno de los mesones había un plato, se acercó más, era una pasta con salsa y una hojita verde decorándola; Miró el plato confundido y luego vio una llave y una nota al lado de esta. Rezaba "Para Gokudera-san". Se congeló, conocía la letra...y la forma de referirse a él. La abrió:

"_Vine a entregarte la llave que tenía del departamento, no estabas así que te la dejo. Tu cocina estaba muy sucia, así que Haru la arregló, no es nada. También te deje algo de comer, hay más en la nevera. Gokudera-san nunca supo bien como cocinar, en fin, solo era eso. Haru._

_P.D: también hay comida para Uri-chan :D"_

Sonrió y tomo el plato, buscando un tenedor. Aún así se preocupaba por él, y lo regañaba y sentía pena.

-Esa tonta-dijo mientras se llevaba la comida a la boca y salía a la sala masticándola, estaba muy rico. En eso se dio cuenta que el bombillo rojo de su contestadora resplandecía. Camino sin dejar de comer y lo presiono, sonó el ruido habitual, y se recostó en la pared esperando el mensaje.

_-"Llamaste a Gokudera Hayato, en este momento no estoy así que deja tu mensaje y veré si me dan ganas de responderte o no". _Sonó un pitido y luego siguió una voz que dejo a Gokudera con el tenedor en el aire-_"ah..hola es Haru, ah bueno...llamaba para saber si habías llegado y bueno, por si no habías encontrado la nota, !no vallas a pensar que Haru es una ladrona!"_

_-_jaja, Tonta- susurro y se metió el bocado.

-_"Bueno eso es...todo. Espero que disfrutes la pasta, y no olvides alimentar a Uri-chan. Y..."- _Su tono cambió- _"Hoy saldré con Yamamoto-san, me llamó para invitarme a pasear, dijo que quería hablar de algo importante con Haru...Te aviso, por si acaso hay algún problema, digo...¿no les paso nada verdad? siempre estan en peligro, en especial Gokudera-san que es tan imprudente. En fin, Haru va de salida... Adiós"_

_-"Usted no tiene mensajes"- _dijo la voz autómata del aparato seguido de un pitido. Se quedo así en silencio, masticando suavemente.

Era tarde

_Di que no_

_Di que no puedes_

_Di que esperarás por mi_

No podría soportar eso por mucho tiempo. Pero debía ser más fuerte. Si volvía con Haru no haría más que lastimara y hacerle pasar malos ratos, a veces se preguntaba como y por qué había aguantado tanto.

Dejo el plato a medio comer en la nevera y luego se dejo caer en el sofá de nuevo. Esta vez Uri no se le acercó, conocía cuando había que dejar solo a su amo.

Un torbellino de memorias inundó su cabeza, todos eso recuerdos con ella. ¿De verdad dejaría todo eso aún lado para estar con Yamamoto?..No, no claro que debía estar con Yamamoto, él era una mejor opción, la trataría como la dama que se creé que es. Y si era alguien que conocía mejor. Pero también tendría que verlos constantemente. En las reuniones, en la mansión, en viajes. Sería un constante espectador de su relación, no era tan fuerte, eso lo mataría. Sin duda emociones y pensamientos contradictorios estaban en guerra en su interior. Aún que el deseo de que Haru se negara iba ganando.

_No puedo decir que no duermo _

_en las noches por ella_

_forzando una sonrisa le doy valor_

_para que vaya a ti._

* * *

10:45 pm

Ya. Ya debía haber pasado todo.

Su mirada perdida, su cuerpo desparramado en el mueble, una lluvia cayendo sobre el cristal de su ventana, la habitación oscura, la posición incomoda. Nada de eso importaba ya. La había perdido.

"_tal vez lo rechazo"_

Se movió maldiciendo en su interior por tan ingenuo pensamiento, era débil. ¿A estas alturas todavía creía que había esperanza? Sí, aún anhela que todo pasara como el quería

_¿No puedes verlo?_

_te sigo amando_

_mi corazón parece no dejarte ir_

_Toc, toc, toc..._

El sonido de la puerta. Tomó un rato anste de darse cuenta que de verdad estaba pasando. Salio de su letargo y se paró hacía la puerta. La abrió y lo que había allí lo dejo sorprendido. Era ella. Vestida bien y bien mojada, un saco negro cubría sus hombros, un saco masculino y muy grande para ella.

Le miro con ojos de sorpresa y ella con tristeza y algo de suplica.

-Haru...-

-Haru dijo que no-interrumpió ella-Haru no quiere a otra persona que no sea Gokudera-san y Haru esperará a que Gokudera-san vuelva a querer estar con ella.

Él la miró y luego la abrazo, mojando también su ropa.

-Tonta-ella empezó a llorar de felicidad.

La sonrisa no se hizo esperar. Un deseo cumplido y amor renacido.

* * *

**Si lo termine, dios estuve muchos días preparándolo, ojala quede bien, bueno ustedes deciden ;) se me cuidan**


End file.
